Legend Across Time
by The Slumbering Dragon
Summary: He had once lived a life as a legend, and died as a god. Now, when the world once again needs his presence for the establishment of its peace, could he live up to the legend that he had set for himself. WARNING: Heavy Incest! But not NarutoXKushina.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. This is Dragonblaze9173 with a brand new story. If you have read my other fics, like 'The Child of Prophecy' and 'Love from Space', then you must know me. This particular plotline was just dancing around in my head for quite some time, before I decided to give it a shot.**

**To inform you people, this fic could potentially replace my other fic 'The Child of Prophecy'.**

**Hope you would all like this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm disguising as Masashi Kishimoto. I own Naruto! Mwahahahah.**

**Please don't inform the police.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The end is the beginning.**

A Legend. That's what he was to the people across the whole world. They revered him as something that escalated beyond the realms of humanity. It was through him that the word Kami originated.

They revered him as a God.

A being that transcended beyond the limits and wildest imaginations of humanity, all the while being worshiped as being an entity, who can be defined as an ascended form of mortal that has reached a realm of power, which is said to be beyond the wildest comprehensions of humankind.

This was the legend of Naruto Ootsutsuki.

Naruto, who was currently in his death bed, stared tiredly at the ceiling, as his entire life flashed right in front of his eyes.

Maybe this is what people meant, when they say that you start to remember your entire life while being near death.

His mind immediately drifted towards his two sisters and his mother. The ones who loved him more than anyone else in this entire world.

Naruto smiled sardonically, as his eyes drooped over in mild exhaustion. His thoughts on his sisters and mother were something that was sacred to all four of them, but for the rest of the world, it may as well be considered sinful. But, then again, who cared about the rest of the world.

The thought of his sisters and mother being his lovers too.

The first of his two sisters was none other than the widely hailed **Rikudou Nisou** (Priestess of Six Paths). A woman, who could achieve feats that is beyond a human's imagination. She was, by many, revered as a goddess in her own rights, with many even forming cults in her name. A flattering deed, if you ask her. But then again, someone who had been able to defeat and seal the Juubi along with her sister should indeed be revered. Foremost of all, her name was something that only he, along with his sister and mother were aware of. A name, that always sang a beautiful song in his heart. Her name was Homuri Ootsutsuki.

Another important thing about her was that she was the mother of both Ashura and Indra, the respective originators of Senju and Uchiha clan. Of course, he was their father. And, a proud one he was, no matter how much conflicts both of his sons had with each other. He could still remember the refreshing memory of holding both his sons while they were a newborn, as Homuri panted in fatigue after going through the process of labor.

Naruto felt a smile appearing on his lips, as he reminisced one of his fondest memories.

And then, there was his second sister, Himari Ootsutsuki. She was also infamous for assisting her sister Homuri in defeating the Juubi. And, she was also widely known for being the mother of the Hyuuga clan, that was now quite famous across the world.

Of course, once again, he was the father to the children Himari gave birth to.

And, last but not the least, was his mother, who was the only one who could actually rival him in terms of power. She was the widely proclaimed rabbit goddess, and also the progenitor of all the chakra that exists among various humans. A princess at one time, and a goddess the next moment, she was Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

And, once again, admitting it without a shred of shame, she was also his lover.

Yes, he committed the incestuous act of making love with both his sisters, and fathering their children. Yes, he had incestuous relationship with his own mother. But, it was something that they never regretted, because their love transcended all the boundaries these petty humans had drawn. Their souls were interlinked with each other with the bond of love, which was so strong that it might as well be beyond the comprehensions of a simple man.

One of the main reason he could accept his mother, without an ounce of guilt, would be because he and his sisters were born without a father. Kaguya, twisting the very fabrics of reality, had created him and his sisters in her womb without the need of a man's sperm, in turn going against the very law of nature. In short, Kaguya was their sole parent responsible for their birth.

They really were freaks. Even by the nature of their birth.

He didn't remember since when it was that his mother started to lust and love him romantically. But, he could clearly remember that since his very infancy, she had always favored him and loved him more over his sisters. So much, that when his own sisters had tried to gain his affection, his mother had fought and rebelled with them to keep his attention to her.

Ah, Cat fights…fond memories.

Over time, all four of them had developed a bond so strong that it went beyond anything that could be defined logically in human terms. While his mother and sisters did have small spats with each other over his affection, they just shrug it off afterwards, as their love for him transcended anything else in the world.

The only regret that he had, as he laid in his death bed, was that he was unable to give his mother any children. It's not that he was incapable. After all, he was considered the pinnacle of masculinity by all his three lovers. No, it was because he had never anticipated himself to do be near the death's door so prematurely.

Naruto's vision started to blur, as he started to violently cough, signifying his deteriorating health.

"Naruto!"

Hearing three voices call out his name in panic, he wearily turned his head to his side, to see all three his lovers hanging over his head, with worried and fearful expression etched on their tear laced faces.

The three woman that came into his sight could be accounted as one of the most delicate and beautiful looking females.

All three women were so alike to each other, that three of them could have been identical sister, where it not for the fact that he knew one of them was their mother, while the other two were his sisters.

Both his sisters looked identical to each other, with the only exception being their eyes. While one possessed the Rinnegan, the other possessed the Byakugan. They possessed long flowing silvery hair, with only minute bits of spikiness in them. They both had their eyebrows cut short, symbolized the nobility they inherited from their mother. In addition, they had two protrusions like horns sticking out from their head, something that he along with his sisters inherited from their mother.

His mother, on a similar scale, was a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, something that both his sisters shared with her. Kaguya also had an extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. Her eyebrows were cut very short, a symbol of nobility. And, she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails.

The most similar feature that all the three women shared was that they wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono, which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

Naruto, seeing the distress on their beautiful faces, tried to smile comfortingly at them, but that certainly failed when he once started to cough, as his lungs started to fail in its function.

"Naru-koi…" Homuri's concerned voice trailed off, as she stared at her beloved brother and husband with a disquieted face. She was clearly frightened by the prospect of her love dying. "P-Please hang on. We will try to create a new technique for you to survive this."

On to her side, Himari nodded in agreement, as she stared at Naruto with a panicked expression on her tear laced face. "Yes Naru-kun. Please try to stay with us." She tried to encourage her husband. But it sounded as if she was trying to comfort herself from the thought Naruto dying.

Suddenly, Naruto's arm was grabbed by a delicate pair of hands, as Kaguya's tearful visage came into view. "Sochi-koi…Please stay with me." She sobbed out at him, as her grip on his arm tightened. "I can't live in a world, where you don't exist."

Naruto's eyes softened, as he saw his two sisters and his mother suffering from his pitiful state. He tried to smile encouragingly at them, "Girls…please. Don't cry anymore. I also want to live, but it still doesn't change the situation." He felt a small tear slide down his face, as he smiled at them.

His words only ignited more sobs from his lovers, as they showed grief at his condition.

Naruto sighed resignedly, as turned back towards the ceiling. "It's a bit unfortunate. I wanted to see how my life would have turned out. How my sons would live their life," He smiled a bit sadly at the end. "But because of an unknown disease, I'm now on the verge of dying prematurely."

"Don't say that!" Homuri screamed, as she suddenly clasped his hand in desperation. "Please, Naru-koi. I promise you. We will create a technique for you to continue to live. Please, just hang in there for us."

Saying this, she had been ready to go her room to research on her said technique, but was stopped by her husband's hand, which had clasped on her arm. Turning back towards him, she saw him shaking his head sorrowfully at her.

Without uttering anything, he pulled her down towards him and kissed her. Momentarily stunned, Homuri regained her bearing, as she proceeded to kiss her lover passionately.

After a few seconds, their kiss ended, as Homuri separated herself from Naruto, with a visible trail of tear on her cheeks. Naruto smiled weakly at her, before he tiredly turned towards his other sister.

"Himari…" He weakly called out to her.

Himari closed up on his face, with her own tearful face. Without saying anymore words, she lowered her face on Naruto's, and kissed him with all the love and passion she possessed for the said man.

After a few moments of sharing tender love with Himari, Naruto felt his vision starting to blacken. He knew that this was the signal of his time in the mortal realm nearing its end.

"Ka-hime." He called out to her in a strained voice, as he was determined to part this world after sharing moments with all his lovers.

Kaguya, who by now hovered over her son and lover's face, seemed to be in denial at what was happening in front of her. "Sochi-koi…" She whispered to him in a low voice, refusing to believe that her beloved's death was impending. "Please don't leave me…"

Naruto smiled a bit sadly, as he heard the sorrow and denial in Kaguya's voice. He really regretted not impregnating her all this time, as he knew that after his death, Kaguya's mental stability could derail. After all, she was not considered to be one among the sane people.

"I would never leave you. Ka-hime." He spoke in a hoarse voice, as he breathed sharply to stay in the land of living. His vision started to blacken completely, as he could only see some minute dotted things in front of him. With all the strength that he could muster, he pulled Kaguya's face towards his own. With a smile on his face, while his lips were inches away from Kaguya's, he continued. "Because I would always be with you…in your heart."

Saying that, his lips met with Kaguya's, as the said woman relished in the feeling of the soft flesh that was in contact with her own. The passionate feeling that she savored right now had not dulled a bit, even in the face of the death. With all the love that she had for the one she was sharing a moment with, she pressed her lips more tightly to that of the man she loved, hoping to sooth the fear and despair that was currently gripping her heart at the prospect of his death. But, she soon stopped dead in her track, when she sensed that Naruto was no longer returning her kiss.

With equal amounts of dread and trepidation seeping into her mind, she slowly retracted herself from her beloved son. And, that was when fears came true, as she saw that he had breathed his last during his kiss with her.

"Naruto!" Both his sisters cried out in anguish and heartbreak, as they saw that the man they loved had passed away. Drowned in their sorrow and misery, they started to vocally display their distress, as they cried over Naruto's dead body.

Kaguya, who after witnessing Naruto's death, had stumbled a few feet away from the group, as she stared at the scene in front of her, with denial clearly written on her face. _'No…'_ She thought, as she tried to deny the truth of the harsh reality. She started to deny the very existence of this reality, as she stared at the scene of her beloved's death. _'A world without Sochi-koi could not exist!'_

In that moment, her thoughts took a dark turn. A dark path, that would lead to the collapse of the once happy family it used to be, when Naruto had been alive.

Kaguya's third eye, which possessed the Rinnegan, opened up, as it glowed with an untold amount of power. _'I won't let this world exist without my Koi! I will create a world where my Naruto would exist!'_

Whether it was for good or bad, this event would penultimately lead to a future, a future far across time, which would decide the fate of the world.

* * *

The whole world, to Naruto, felt as if it blurred past him, as he felt an inescapable massive tug on his soul. It was as if the time stream itself was fast forwarding in a ridiculous pace, as it showed desperation for his rebirth.

_'__So I was right.'_ He thought idly, as the world still blurred past him. _'There would come a time, when the world would once again need my presence. A time, where I would take a rebirth.'_

While he would have been happy to provide any help he could to the world, in its attempt to restore its peace back, he felt a bit sad too. It was because he knew that he would lose all the memories of his past life. A life, where he shared his love with his two sisters and his mother.

While it would be true that his powers and memories would still exist with his soul, it would remain so dormant and deeply buried within the deepest depths of his soul, that he might as well consider it an impossibility to ever recollect it during his new life.

Just when his thought process ended, he felt the blur slowing down, before stopping to the scene of a cave, where a red haired woman in the process of giving birth to a child.

Naruto felt a smile tugging his lips, as he saw the woman struggling to give birth to her child. _'So she is my mother in this life.'_ He then turned towards the blonde haired man, who was encouraging the red haired woman to keep going on. _'And he must be my father.'_

Naruto felt a foreign emotion seeping into his mind, as he saw the one, who would be his father in this new life. In his previous life, he had never known how it felt to receive the love of his father. The notion of having a father was an alien concept to him. But, at least in this life, he would know how it would feel to have a father, when such a figure didn't even exist in his previous life.

He then turned back towards the woman, who was going to be his mother. Kaguya, bless her soul, may have been the most loving woman to him, but she had never been up to the mark when it came to giving her children a motherly affection. For the longest time he knew, she always dotted on him in a way that breached the border of possessiveness. And, when he grew up, her affection became that of lustful and romantic love.

But, he didn't feel the same way about this woman. Maybe, for the first time, he would know what a real mother's love would be like.

It was just too bad that he wouldn't have his memory to relish it. He just hoped that by some miracle he would gain it back.

As he thought on all this, he felt himself descending down towards the womb of the red haired woman. With that, he also felt his consciousness and memories of his previous life slipping away. It was with a last smile that Naruto entered the womb of his mother in his new life.

_'__Guess, it's the start of my new life.'_

* * *

On a lush green landscape, where a flowing river added to the beauty of the scenery, two people were busy making their way through it, as they sped towards their destination, which happened to be none other than Konohagakure no Sato.

"Ero-Sennin!"

At the shout of the first person, the second person collapsed to the ground in a face fault. "Damn it brat! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!"

The first person snorted back at the downed person, as he smirked at him. "I will call you that, until you stop peeping on women."

"No way!"

In response to this, the first person sighed resignedly at his mentor's antics.

The mentor was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. The person wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

He was none other the Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

The person, who had been teasing his mentor until now, was a very handsome guy, with an air of nobility and regal aura, which was in complete contradiction with the personality that he possessed. His spiky blonde hair, which also had a silky characteristic to it, in contradiction to the spikiness it had, added an exotic feature to his exquisite look, with two jaw length bangs covering the sides of his handsome visage.

His attire consisted of an outfit consisting of a blue full body suit that covered his whole arm. This body suit was underneath a black half sleeve jacket, leading to showcase his arms that were covered in black body suit cloth to be seen from the end of the was adorning the traditional grey Anbu pants, along with a half sleeve high collar black jacket that was zipped opened from the front. Though, he did have occasional orange flame wisps spread all over his jacket.

He was the apprentice of Toad Sage, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto knew his full lineage. He knew Jiraiya was his godfather. Most importantly, he knew who his father was. He knew that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Learning this truth from Jiraiya at the end of their training trip was something that made him have hard time reigning his control over his temper and patience. At first, he had been angry at his father for making him the Jinchuriki. So much, that he had started to scream bloody murders on the nearest poor soul, who just so happened to be Jiraiya. But then, after the steam escaped his system, he had a clear mind to think on the reason why his father did what he did.

He had not been happy at his own father sealing the Kyuubi inside him. But, when he had heard the reason for it from Jiraiya, he just couldn't hold onto his anger anymore. When he learned that his father had faith in him being the only one who could control Kyuubi power, along with giving him an edge in the shinobi world, his anger had totally vanished away. Add onto it, the many memories of his parents during Kushina's pregnancy that Jiraiya narrated to him, the prominent one being his father deriving his name and the meaning behind his derivation, his heart had totally melted at the end.

Sighing once again at the antics of his godfather, Naruto face took a serious turn, as he looked at the older man. "Ero-Sennin, how much time would it take for us to go back? Konoha needs us right now." He told Jiraiya in a serious tone, while slight concern for his home village dripping into his voice.

Jiraiya's face also gained a serious expression, as he heard Naruto's concern. He can't blame the blonde for his concerns, as he was also worried about his village. "In few hours, Naruto." He replied back in an assuring manner.

With that said, both of them once again set on their path back towards their village, with each of them having concerned thoughts over their home.

Their return to the village was not supposed to happen right now, as both the student-teacher duo had planned on few months vacation time, before returning back to Konoha.

But, in a twist of fate, something big happened right on the outskirts of the Konoha territory border.

Orochimaru, with his accomplice Kabuto, were spotted in that area. And, it's from there that everything tumbled down to chaos. Accompanying them was the army of Kusagakure.

Abusing everything out of Edo Tensai technique, Orochimaru had revived every recent known famous dead shinobi's from all over the world. Of course, this time he excused himself from reviving the dead Hokages. Whether it was out of his fear that he couldn't control them, or if he was incapable of doing so was unknown, but he at least gave Konoha this much favor of not reviving them.

Even then, many renowned Shinobi had been resurrected, if the intel they got was right. Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Nidaime Mizukage…the list was endless.

Things turned out for even worse, when Iwa decided to join the frame, and thought that this was a golden opportunity to destroy their long time nemesis village, along with the help of Orochimaru.

The result of the clash was as expected. After an agonizing day of continuous warfare, Konoha was quickly losing its ground, and was on the verge of losing to an army of dead Shinobi.

But, out of nowhere, the rescue came in the form of a troop of army from Sunagakure, with Kazekage himself leading the army.

With the additional help, Konoha had been steadily gaining its bearing back, with many seal experts sealing away the souls of Edo Tensai'ed Shinobi's. But, the war quickly took a nasty turn, when Orochimaru summoned the one person, who was considered to be the Boogeyman of all the Shinobi.

He summoned Madara Uchiha.

That was the last of the information both Naruto and Jiraiya got from the Sennin's spy network, and it only added to their worries even more. Ever since then, they had been in constant running, trying to make their way back to their village as fast as possible.

And they had to get back to Konoha as quickly as they could, before it is turned to ruin by an undead army and the resurrected Uchiha supremo.

* * *

As Naruto and Jiraiya reached the outskirts of the Konoha village, they both sighed in relief, when they saw that the village, somehow, was still standing. It seemed that the army never let any opposing shinobi enter the premise of the village.

After which, when they turned their sight towards the battlefield, they got the biggest shock of their life.

Hovering in the air, above both the armies, was a beautiful woman, who had long, sweeping light colored hair, with two protrusion like horns over her head. The most striking, and the most disbelieving feature of her was that she possessed Byakugan in both her eyes, while she possessed Rinnegan as a third eye on her forehead.

Hovering at equal height a few distance away from this woman, were two other woman who looked almost identical to each. In fact, they shared similarity to the first woman in terms of looks and beauty. The only difference these two women had with each other were that where one possessed Byakugan in her eyes, the other possessed the Rinnegan.

Off to a corner, even a resurrected Madara Uchiha looked scared at the sight of these three women. The same could be said about Onoki, the Tsuchikage, and Orochimaru and his accomplice Kabuto.

"W-What the hell is happening?" Naruto asked with confusion evident in his voice, as he was unable to comprehend the situation.

"I…I don't know." Jiraiya replied back, while looking equally confused at the turn of events.

They both looked at each other, and nodded, as they decided that they needed information from a firsthand eyewitness. Deciding on this, dashed towards the place where Konoha army stood, and jumped directly in front of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"What the!" Tsunade cursed out loud, when she sensed two shinobi jumping in from her, tensing herself momentarily for a blind attack, before she got a good look at the ones who stood in front of her. "Jiraiya! Naruto! You both came back!"

She, along with many who knew Naruto, were pleasantly surprised at the sudden appearance of both the Shinobi.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said, not waiting for any pleasantries, as he looked at her seriously. "What is happening here?" He inquired imploringly.

Tsunade sighed tiredly, as she debated whether both these Shinobi would believe what she was going to relay, but still decided to go with it. "I don't know if you guys are going to believe this, but…the two women hovering over there are the Priestess of Six Paths and the Hyuuga ancestor, both of whom are sisters. While hovering opposite to them is their mother, who is the progenitor of all the Chakra."

When Tsunade finished relating the information about the three mysterious women's identity, she was met with the expected sight of both Naruto and Jiraiya gaping at her in disbelief.

"T-Tsunade," Jiraiya, who had lost his composure at hearing the baffling information, made an awkward expression, while laughing nervously. "I-Isn't that a bit too much?"

Tsunade once again sighed. "Believe me, Jiraiya. If I hadn't witnessed this with own two eyes, then I also wouldn't have believed this."

Their attention was quickly diverted, when heard the start of the conversation between the three hovering women.

"Kaa-chan! Please stop this!" Homuri, who was none other than the legendary **Rikudou Nisou**, shouted at her mother with a slight desperate face. "He wouldn't have wanted this to happen!"

Himari nodded silently in agreement, as she too looked pleadingly at her mother.

Kaguya's glare intensified, when she heard her daughter talking. "Don't you dare bring him into this!" She snarled at them, as the true Rinnegan on her forehead glowed brightly with power. "I'm doing all this for him! A world without him is a world that should not exist!"

"Besides…" Kaguya trailed off, as she looked down in a rare moment of vulnerability. "I can sense his presence in this world. I can sense the existence of his chakra. I know he is here!"

Homuri shook her sadly, as she heard the words her mother spoke out. While it was true that even she could sense her husband's chakra and his presence in this world, she only accounted it as a remnant of Naruto's chakra that he left in this world at his death.

Kaguya's expression darkened, as she started to emit an unholy amount of power, that frightened every shinobi in the premise. "I don't care what it takes to create a world where he would be there. I want my Naruto!" She screamed out to the whole world.

The area remained silent for few tense seconds, before every head turned towards the blonde haired shinobi, while yelling at him.

"""""Naruto!"""""

Naruto, seeing that every head was turned towards him, had a horrified expression on his face. "W-Wait! Wh-What did I do?!"

Sadly, his questions remained unanswered.

At hearing the name of their once deceased lover, all three women turned towards the blonde haired figure. The moment their eyes landed on Naruto, they felt their eyes widening in shock…and hope.

"Homuri…" Himari whispered with unshed tears brimming up in her eyes, as her eyes brightened up in sheer happiness. "It's him. It's him! That aura, that chakra…it's really him!"

Homuri couldn't find her voice at the prospect of her once dead lover, in a reborn form, being in front of her. Unable to contain her joy, she started to shed her tears in happiness and pure exultation.

Kaguya, who had been staring, with hitched breath, at Naruto while involuntarily crying in silent joy, suddenly initiated the motion as she quickly disappeared into a tear across the space in front of her.

The next moment, she appeared out of another tear in space in front of Naruto, freaking the hell out of said person, as well all the other people who had been in the premise.

Ignoring the petrified expression on Naruto's face, which mirrored on all the other Shinobis near him, Kaguya closed up on the blonde, with a distance of just an inch from his face. While staring lovingly and possessively at him, she gently cradled both his cheeks in her hands, while caressing them affectionately.

Naruto, now visibly terrified at the closeness with a Goddess, who could vaporize his entire existence away at the blink of an eye, started to stutter out. "B-Baa-chan. E-Ero-Sennin…help." He mumbled weakly, while unable to tear his eyes away from Kaguya's face.

Sadly for Naruto, both Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed to be frozen in shock and fright at the very presence of Kaguya. And, this state was something that mirrored across the entire Konoha and Suna Shinobi populous.

What they didn't know was that Kaguya was actually responsible for their current state, as she had voluntarily overpowered her presence to such a level, that it froze the movements of all the shinobi in the vicinity.

Naruto, whose face was being lovingly caressed by the woman in front of him, was unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful face of Kaguya. Even though he was terrified by her presence, he also felt at peace in her presence at the same time. He didn't know why, but looking into eyes of Kaguya, which were filled with love, he felt as if he had known her for a long time.

Kaguya had frown appearing on her beautiful face, as she saw that Naruto hadn't recognized her. "Your memories are buried deep inside your soul." She spoke up, while once again tenderly caressing her reborn son's cheeks. "Let me bring them back to you."

Saying this, she did the one thing that had every shinobi in the near vicinity almost popping their eyes out in shock and disbelief, as they saw her locking her lips with Naruto, and sharing a passionate kiss with him.

Naruto, while being kissed by Kaguya, felt many images blur right in front of his eyes, making him widen his eyes in shock. _'My…memories.'_

Nearby, one Hinata Hyuuga instantly fainted at the sight of her love interest getting mouth raped.

Sakura, along with many of her peers, was staring at the scene in front of her with wide disbelieving eyes. _'Is…Is this really happening?'_ She questioned herself, while feeling her brain short circuiting. _'Naruto…getting kissed by the Chakra progenitor?'_

Such was the ridiculousness of the situation that half the Shinobi populous there wondered if they were having a strange dream.

Soon, the kiss ended between the two, as Kaguya reluctantly parted her lips from the blonde. Naruto slowly opened his eyes back to the world, but this time his eyes possessed a previously unseen wisdom and power, that was simply immeasurable.

"Ka-hime," Naruto whispered in low voice, as he stared at the woman, who had been his mother in his previous life, and was his lover, even now.

In response to his nickname for her, she smiled in joy with her tear laced face, nodding back at him in happiness.

Soon, both Homuri and Himari appeared on both of Naruto's sides, as they greeted him with their own tear laced face, which they shed out of their joy.

"Naruto," Homuri didn't wait for any, as she slammed her lips upon Naruto's, and kissed him with all the love and desire that she had bottled up after his death.

Kissing him until her need for breath came up, Homuri parted her lips from the blonde. But, Naruto was not given any respite, as when his lips got released from that of Homuri, it was immediately engulfed by that of Himari's.

The army of Shinobis, both the alive and the resurrected ones, stared at the scene in front of them wide gaping jaws, as they didn't know what to make of the sight that their eyes were witnessing at the moment.

"…I don't know whether to envy him or pity him." One shinobi blankly stated.

"Is this some kind of reverse form of gang rape?" Another questioned, as he stared at sight of Naruto being kissed and molested by the three Goddesses.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade trailed off with a dumbfounded expression on her face, as her brain tried the compute the event that was transpiring in front of her. "Am I really seeing this?" She asked her former teammate. When she didn't get any response, she turned towards the toad sage, only to feel a deadpan expression settle on her features.

The reason for this was because Jiraiya was crying, all the while being proud and jealous at the same time of his godson. "Why…" He cried a bit animatedly, as he stared at the scene of Naruto being raped by three women. "Why couldn't something like that happen to me? A female villain raping the hell out of the hero…"

As he trailed off on that sentence, he had a blank expression on his face for few moments, before his eyes suddenly lightened up as if he had been suddenly struck with a bright idea. With a big grin, he took out his notebook, and prepared to scribble his bright and golden idea. "A female villain raping the hell out of the hero, Hehehe…"

He suddenly froze midway during his scribble, when he heard the sound of fingers cracking. In a slow and frightened movement, he turned towards his teammate, only to get terrified even more.

"Don't." She told him in a dangerous tone, with a dark terrifying face accompanied with a smile.

As quickly as possible, Jiraiya's notebook vanished away, as he blankly stared at the scene of Naruto still getting snogged by the three Goddesses. "I…never said anything."

Separating himself from the repeated mouth raping session Naruto had with the three women, which prompted a chorus of disappointed moans from them, he stepped away from them, while smiling fondly at all three of them.

"It's great to see you again Ka-hime, Homuri, Himari."

His words were met with three sobs of joy, as they all engulfed him in a tight embrace, while exuding joy at the prospect of gaining the love of their life back.

Sighing in happiness into the embrace, he eyed all the Shinobis that stood against his village that was his home in this life. He then walked away from his three lovers, while standing in front of the opposing army.

As he stood in front of the army, his eyes narrowed a bit dangerously. "You all dare try to destroy my home." He spoke out to all the Shinobi, even the resurrected ones included, in a dangerous tone, with an undercurrent of threat of their annihilation in his voice. "I find it unforgivable."

Orochimaru, who had been standing idle up until now while watching event that unfolded right now, snorted, as he smirked in a slightly condescending manner. "Heh. So the Uzumaki brat thinks that just because he got kissed by three Chakra goddesses, he now stands a chance against us all by himself."

Kabuto smirked at his master's statement, as he pushed his glass upwards. "He has definitely not matured, even after all these years."

Madara, who heard the preposterous conversation between those two, remained silent. He knew what was happening here. He knew who Naruto really was, if all the three women were so lovingly showering their affection on him. If what he had read from the tablet was right, then all the fools here definitely didn't stand a chance against the blonde, much less those three goddesses.

Even he, Madara Uchiha, knew when it was hopeless to stand against an invincible opponent.

Silently, he disappeared away from the battlefield. Though it wounded his pride as a warrior badly, even he knew the meaning of the term 'tactical retreat'.

Naruto smirked a bit, when he heard the mocking words from Orichimaru and Kabuto, while the three women behind him fumed at their beloved being insulted.

"Guess it's useless to warn people like you." Naruto sighed in mock resignation, as he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them back, all the Shinobi present there, even the Konoha ones, were shocked to their very core.

As, when Naruto opened his eyes back, he revealed his brightly glowing Rinnegan eyes to the entire world

"R-R-Rinnegan!" Tsunade shouted out in utter shock, as she saw the eyes that she believed to be wielded only by the Priestess of Six Paths and her mother Kaguya. "Jiraiya!" She turned towards her fellow Sannin, "You knew about this!"

"Don't look at me!" Jiraiya replied back in exclamation. "I'm just as shocked as you!"

Naruto didn't pay heed to the chaos that he had brought around him, as he glared at the opposing army with his brightly glowing Rinnegan eyes.

"You will now face the consequence of attacking of my home."

~~Naruto Shippuden OST- My Name~~

Orochimaru, who had been initially surprised by Naruto possessing the Rinnegan, quickly came back to his wits, as he made a hand sign, which made all the resurrected Shinobi move forward in throwing attacks at Naruto.

Onoki too regained his bearing quickly, as he ordered all his Shinobi to attack throw attack in the direction of Konoha army, which stood behind Naruto and his three lovers.

A wide range of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning techniques came from the combined attack of thousands of Shinobi, which resulted in thousands of jutsus raining down on Naruto.

As a frightening amount of Jutsus came close to descend upon him, Naruto just faced all of it with a smirk on his face.

"Futile." Naruto muttered, seeing the incoming shower of attacks, as both his Rinnegan eyes glowed brightly.

What happened next shocked both the army sides, even the resurrected ones, as they watched all the Jutsu stop midway in their path, and hovered in the air in a statue mode, as if the time itself had been frozen in the premise.

After this, much to the disbelief of all the Shinobi there, all the attacks started to retrace its path back towards the Shinobi who in initiated those jutsu. All the Shinobi, resurrected ones included, had their bodies retracing the movements they had instigated moments ago in reverse motion, much to their confusion and bafflement.

Before anyone knew it, all the Jutsu vanished back into bodies of the Shinobi and ground, from where the Jutsu had first originated.

"Did he…" The resurrected Nidaime Mizukage started, "Did he just reverse the time in this area?" He asked the question out loud. When his question was met with a large silence, he just mirthfully shook his head with a chuckle. "Interesting."

Naruto didn't look like he was finished, as he brought his palm forward in the direction of the opposing army.

The effect of whatever Naruto desired was instantaneous, as the entire shinobi army fell to the ground, as if their bodies had started to fail in their muscular function.

"W-What the hell?!" Onoki said, while gritting his teeth, as he tried to stand up against an invisible force that strongly tied his body to the ground.

"He is controlling the gravity of this area." Orochimaru said in a somewhat awed tone, as he struggled to get up from the ground he was glued to, but to no avail. "He is controlling the gravity of the earth!"

At this point, Orochimaru was regretting the mocking words that he had spoken against the blonde, who had suddenly become a God out of the blue.

Just when all the shinobi thought that they had endured everything, their bodies started to glow with blue outline, before they all started to hover high up in the air.

"He can restrict and control our movements." Kabuto now sounded nervous of the powers that Naruto had in his arsenal.

In a moment's notice, all the Shinobi were levitated high into the atmosphere, before they witnessed a frightening scene of the earth splitting into two halves. And continued to tear apart, until the moment came, where all of them could practically see the core of the earth, which was a globe of fire.

Steadily, but in a frightening manner, the fire from the core started to rise up to the surface of the earth, as it threatened to come out earth's womb to engulf the entire Shinobi army.

"Retreat." Naruto warned all of them, as he glared at them with brightly glowing Rinnegan eyes. "Don't force me to reduce the Shinobi population of this world by several thousands."

Onoki gritted his teeth, when he heard the threat in Naruto's words. It was a humiliation for the Iwa Shinobi army to be forced to flee away, because of the fear of just one man's power. It was a feeling that he had forgot, ever since Madara Uchiha died.

Swallowing all his pride, he shouted out, "R-Retreat!"

As soon as Onoki said the word, the earth mended back into one shape, with fire retreating back into the core. The earth, which had been split apart, joined back as if it had never been torn apart in the first place.

All the Shinobi, who had been levitating in the air, were brought down back to the earth. As soon as their feet touched the ground, all the Kusa and Iwa Shinobi started flee the battlefield, along with their leaders Orichimaru and Onoki.

This was a day of utter humiliation and embarrassment for both the Shinobis.

Watching this, Naruto turned back towards his three lovers with a massive grin on his face. "I still got the fire, girls!"

The response he got from the three was something that made him almost face-fault. Homuri was covering her face with her palm, while shaking her head in resignation.

Himari, on the other hand, just crossed her arms with a deadpan look on her face. "You are such a showoff, Naru-kun." She replied bluntly, causing Naruto to deflate visibly.

At least Kaguya looked proud of what he had done.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to watch Orochimaru and Onoki fleeing with their army, while he eyed all the resurrected Shinobi, who were still on this realm of living.

"Tsk," Naruto tsk'ed to himself, as he saw that the Edo Tensai'ed Shinobi hadn't been released from their restrain. "That Orochimaru. Leaving all the work for me."

Saying that, he raised his palm towards the resurrected Shinobi, as he prepared his next move. Everyone watched with baited breaths, as they thought that they were going witness an incredible phenomenon once again.

The whole area remained silent for few minutes, as they all waited for something to happen. They waited, and waited, and waited…

"Was something supposed to happen?" The Nidaime Mizukage asked suddenly in curiosity.

This time, it was Naruto who was wearing a baffled expression on his face, as he eyed his palm in confusion. "Eh?"

"Naru-koi…" Homuri called out to him in a calm voice. "Your Rinnegan is deactivated."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed out in shock, as he quickly turned back to her. "But I didn't deactivate it!"

In response, Kaguya merely created a crystal mirror, which showed Naruto's normal eye, signifying the disappearance of his Rinnegan.

"What the hell?!" He cried out, as he showed a freaked out expression at the disappearance of his Rinnegan. He then started to wave his arm around in a comical fashion. "Where did it go?! Where did it gooooo?!"

Himari sighed at her reborn brother's over the top reaction. "Calm down, Naru-kun. You are freaking out."

Hearing her words, Naruto immediately stopped panicking, as he took few deep breaths. He then regained his calm composure, as he tried to find out why his Rinnegan disappeared.

As he searched in his own body for the cause of this phenomenon, he immediately got the answer as to why his Rinnegan disappeared.

The truth was that his Rinnegan didn't disappear in the first place. It was still there. It was his body that caused the rejection of all the power that he tried to filter through his soul into it.

He had to remind himself that he didn't possess the same body that he used to in his previous life. His body, which could still be considered as being elite among the modern shinobi, was just unable to handle the pressure of his godly power that he had carried from his previous life.

The maximum that he could his powers were for five minutes, before his body starts reject those powers. It was really unfortunate, as those powers were something that could only be matched by Kaguya herself.

Naruto felt like crying over the unfairness of this life, as he knew that he had to train his body from square one, while having it adjust to the godly powers that his soul possessed. He had to make sure to slowly increase the time gap that he could his use his power, until he could do it with as much ease as breathing.

With a resigned sigh, Naruto turned back towards Kaguya, who blinked at the sudden attention from her beloved son.

Naruto felt his man point's drop to a new low, at asking help from his lover, when he, as a man, could have done the same with his powers. "Ka-hime…can you release the souls of these resurrected Shinobi."

Kaguya blinked a few times, before nodding back at him with a smile. "Of course."

As she said this, she raised her hand towards all the resurrected Shinobis, engulfing them in a bright light, as their bodies started to crumble to dust.

"Well," Nidaime Tsuchikage muttered, "I was at least able to see the power of god, before going back."

"True." Nidaime Mizukage agreed, as his body started to vanish away.

A bright light engulfed all the Edo Tensai'ed Shinobi, brightening the entire surrounding. After the light died down, only dust remained on the ground where all the resurrected shinobi once stood.

Naruto watched the whole event with half lidded eyes, as he sighed depressingly to himself.

Kaguya, who had been standing near Naruto, tilted her head curiously when she saw his action. "What happened, Sochi-koi?"

Naruto turned towards his mother, before he once again sighed. "I feel as if my manly pride had taken a dip, for being unable to do what you just did."

Kaguya let smile appear on her lips, when she heard the reason for his small bout of depression. Without speaking a word, she entered the personal space of her beloved while clasping on his hand, before directing it to one of her breast.

Unheeding to Naruto's wide eyes at her action, Kaguya moaned as soon as Naruto's hand touched her bosom through her robe.

"Ka-Mphhhh" He was not given the chance say anything else, when his lips got engulfed by Kaguya's, as she passionately shared a make out with him, in the middle of the battlefield.

With her lips firmly sealed over his, her tongue revolved around in his own, as she explored every corner of his mouth. Saliva were exchanged from their tongue lashing with each other, but they didn't care, as they continued to share their passionate moment. Naruto relished the feeling of once again being able to feel the love from one of his lovers, and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

After a brief lip lock, Kaguya retracted back, while gazing at Naruto with her half lidded lustful eyes. "Do you feel manly now, Sochi-koi?"

Naruto remained speechless for few seconds at her dare act, before a wide smirk dawned on his face, as he gave a squeeze to her breast, on which his hand still laid. Kaguya immediately moaned in response to his ministration, as she grabbed a fistful of his hair, while having already snaked her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to show you how manly I am tonight, Ka-hime." He whispered to her in a sensual tone, that had the said woman shuddering a pleasurable manner.

"Oye, you two!" Homuri shouted at both of them in an irritated voice, as her eyebrows twitched in slight jealousy. "Stop flirting in front of a public!"

That's when the reality crashed back on Naruto, as he looked back at the audience, for whom he and Kaguya had put up a sexy show.

Most of the people had already fainted with a massive nosebleed. While the others were staring at him with wide unhinged jaws, with prominent blushes staining their faces.

Jiraiya, who was giggling madly in a perverted manner, was furiously scribbling in his notebook, while repeatedly muttering 'Goldmine' and 'Research' as his mantra.

Kakashi, who had been inactive during the whole battle, was now staring at the blonde with a proud eye smile on his face, while give him a thumbs up.

"Fuck." Naruto summarized his thoughts with one word, as he saw the chaos that he had inadvertently unleashed.

Tsunade, who was nursing a growing headache, looked tiredly at the blonde Uzumaki. "Naruto…how did you gain all that power?" She asked him in confusion and curiosity. After seeing all that she had during the entire day, she doubted she could be once again shocked by anything.

"And the Rinnegan!" Jiraiya interjected, as he momentarily shrugged away his perverted antics, while donning a serious expression. "How do you possess the Rinnegan?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, as he pondered on how to break the news to all his friends and close people, with the end result of them having their brain being short circuited. He then decided to go the straight way, "Those powers are something that I possessed in my previous life. A life, where I was known by the name of…Naruto Ootsutsuki."

All those who heard Naruto reasoning just stared blankly at him, as they tried to comprehend his words.

"Ootsutsuki…" Tsunade mumbled blankly, before she glanced at the three women, who were smiling happily and lovingly at Naruto. She knew the meaning behind bearing that name. As she pondered on her thoughts, she turned towards the blonde with confusion and bafflement evident on her face. "What? How?"

"It's a long story." He replied back with a sheepish smile, while scratching the back of his head.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at Naruto for few seconds, before they turned towards each other, with their respective blank expressions.

"We need sake."

* * *

**That's the first chapter for all of you. My muse had been dancing around this particular story, which prompted me to write this fic. I hope that you liked the chapter.**

**As for your curiosity, let me say that Naruto will have a harem, which would mostly consist of older woman. Not so much old like mothers of his peers, but a harem of sexy women. It would have some women from Konoha too. But, bear it in mind that it would not be more than 6 to 7, as this fic has a plotline, with lots of action along with Romance. I don't wish to convert this fic into a total smut.**

**Also, the next fic that I would be updating is my Naruto/Sekirei crossover, 'Love is Denial'. Please check out that fic.**

**If you liked this fic, then please leave your valuable reviews. I would try answer any doubts or questions in my PM, or in the next chapter AN.**

**That's all for now guys. Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. This is the second chapter for you. Hope you would like this.**

**Also guys, there is a list of harem down at the bottom of the chapter. It's fixed, and nothing would change it.**

**Disclaimer? What the hell is that? **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Resetting.**

The aftermath of the battle that took place near Konoha was nothing short of chaotic. Escaping from the incoherent shouting and murmurings of a large shinobi population from the battlefield, Naruto had been immediately bombarded by all his friends and comrades on his miraculous feat of single handedly managing an entire army, while throwing everybody off the loop with his sudden godly powers.

Naruto still didn't know how he escaped from all that, but he was thankful for the respite nonetheless. After a short greeting session with Gaara, who was a fellow Jinchuriki, he had been whisked away by Tsunade and Jiraiya to the Hokage office, with all three of his lovers obviously not willing to take their eyes off him, which also lead to them following him into Tsunade's office.

But, all these were not the matter of conversation at the moment.

"So let me get this straight," Tsuande started as she sat on her Hokage chair, while feeling a migraine starting to invade her head, as she looked at Naruto. "This life of yours is actually your rebirth. And, in your previous life, you were a living god. The fact that the term 'God' originated from you is no less baffling. And when you died, those three," She then sharply pointed towards the three Ootsutsuki women. "Went ballistic over your death, where Kaguya tried to project an illusion all over the globe using the moon, just so she could create a world where you never died. And, in an epic all out fight, her two daughters sealed her away while also sealing themselves in the process, so that all three of them would be unsealed again when a true Rinnegan user would appear again near the seal, which just so happened to be at the location of the previous battle."

Try as she might, she just couldn't keep off the incredulousness from her voice, as she summarized the story and the reason behind the appearance of the three Ootsutsuki women, as well as Naruto's sudden bout of power show.

"That just about sums it up. Although," He then exasperatedly looked at his three lovers, who looked as if they were mere children being scolded by their parent. "I never thought things would go so downhill after my death."

Himari looked a bit disappointed at getting scolded by her love, while Homuri held a sad look on her face, as she thought on how far all three of them had went in their battle.

Kaguya looked down, with a frown marring her face. "I had actually silently consented to being sealed by both of them, when I learned that all of us would once again be unsealed when a true Rinnegan user would appear near the seal." Her face then darkened a bit, "I had thought that with three of us being sealed, the only other being possessing the Rinnegan would be you, if you were to ever come back. But, what I got was one of Indra's chakra transmigrant, Madara Uchiha"

Naruto blinked a bit at that information. "Madara was my son's chakra transmigrant?...Wow, I didn't realize that at the battlefield."

"Your…son…" Tsunade slowly drawled, before her eyebrows started to twitch furiously. "Oh, right. You are practically the ancestor of the entire shinobi race."

When she got a sheepish grin from the blonde, Tsunade just shook her head in exasperation.

It was official now. This brat was hazardous for her mental health. It was a miracle that she was still sane.

Jiraiya, throughout the entire conversation, had surprisingly remained silent. But he had his own reasons for doing so, considering the fact that he looked quite pale, while trying to hold his nose that still dripped with few drops of blood. A clear case of nosebleed due to extreme perverted thoughts.

He finally decided to break his silence, when he looked at Naruto with a perverted grin. "Having an incestuous relationship with sisters and mother…now that's a total paradise!" He shouted out in a gleeful tone.

Hearing this, Tsunade looked a second short of bashing her former teammate.

Naruto's face twitched in slight irritation at his godfather's usual antic, but he also held a mild exasperated, yet fond smile on his face. After all, it was his perverseness that defined Jiraiya.

"Anyways," Tsunade diffused the situation, as her face turned serious while looking at Naruto. "Naruto, you do know that Konoha will now be the focus of the entire shinobi world, with the presence of these three. Moreover, your achievements by now might have spread across the entire shinobi subcontinent."

"I know." Naruto held a calm look on his face, as he released a short sigh. "Which is why I have decided that no matter what happens, Himari, Homuri and Kaguya would always be there in Konoha."

In short, he silently relayed the message that he would be going out of the village without the three of them.

"…"

"Are you nuts?!" Himari shouted, more like screamed at Naruto, while wearing an outraged look on her face. "Naruto, you can't hold onto your powers for more than five minutes per day. After that, what will you do?!" Even though she had shouted this out in anger, her worry for him was clearly visible on her face.

It was a worry that was also mirrored on Homuri's and Kaguya's faces.

Naruto just calmly smirked at all three of them, while holding a confident look. "And you do know that those five minutes are enough for me to level this entire elemental subcontinent, don't you?"

But they refused to believe his words, as all three of them tried to protest his decision with their incessant shouting. When it looked like they were not going to stop any time soon, or accept his decision, Naruto decided that he had enough.

"SILENCE!"

Naruto's roar echoed throughout the whole room, leaving not only his three lovers into stunned silence, but also Tsunade and Jiraiya into a shocked state, as they had never seen this side of Naruto.

Naruto looked at his sisters and mother with his narrowed eyes. "Need I remind you three who the patriarch of this family is!" When he was met with silence, he nodded in satisfaction to himself. "Though so."

After few moments, Homuri broke the silence in the room with a blush clearly visible on her face. "I'm so hot and bothered by Naruto becoming so serious like that."

Kaguya lustfully looked at Naruto, while rubbing together her thighs in an erotic manner. "I love it when Sochi-koi is so dominating."

Himari didn't say anything to add up to Homuri and Kaguya, as she stood at her place with her own blush.

Jiraiya was the first one to break out of his stupor, as he started to perversely giggle at the entire group. "Naruto…dominating his mother and sisters…Hehehe…" Jiraiya's mind had immediately gone down the gutter.

Tsunade just sank back into her seat, as if she had visibly deflated out of energy. It was clear that she was having a major headache, with the way she was holding her head.

Naruto just sighed at the chaotic direction his life was turning towards. "Not a word anymore."

* * *

After the whole meeting in the Hokage office, Naruto had high tailed from there, in his attempt to escape from the suffocating cuddling that he would get from the three Ootsutsuki.

It was not that he didn't love their shower of affection over him. After all, he had been the recipient of such a thing in his previous life. But, he couldn't help but wonder if they were escalating it to new level at the moment.

Not that he could blame them for such a thing. He knew why they were being overly possessive and affectionate. His death, which had left them with a hollow heart, had made them take extreme measures. And now that they were once again with him, they were afraid of losing him again. The end result of which was them being clingier than ever.

Although it was endearing to see such a thing, it was also irritating nonetheless.

While walking through the street of Konoha, he noticed the look of awe and reverence in the eyes of villagers he passed by. It was a look, which was a complete contrast to the ones they held a few years ago.

And the trigger for such a phenomenon was his godly feat of defeating an entire coalition army, and protecting the Konoha village all by himself. It was a feat they couldn't ignore, which is why they now held respect for him.

Naruto inwardly smiled, as things were starting to look bright for him, with the villagers now starting to respect him.

As he mused on all these while walking through the street of Konoha, he was suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway by a hand.

The action was so sudden and surprising, that Naruto couldn't help but let out a yelp at the action.

"What the hell?!" He yelled out, as he prepared to dish out his powers on the unlucky fellow, who had tried to kidnap him. "Who the fuck…"

His words died down in his throat when he got a good look on the figure, who had whisked him away from the crowded street. Four figures to be exact. All of whom were women, and were glaring at him heatedly.

These four women were exceptional beauties, who were generally desired by the majority of the male population of Konoha village. But sadly for them, all four of them already had their eyes set on someone else.

Naruto gulped a bit, when he saw his kidnappers. "Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana…"

When he said the names of all four of them, their glares seemed to intensify even more. After all, he committed the biggest possible mistake of not having contact with them, as soon as he returned.

Amidst their glare, Naruto idly wondered if it was not too late to dash out of the village. Of course, tactical retreat being the need of the situation. Naruto Uzumaki never runs away. He was not a coward!

"Naruto…" Kurenai called out his name, with a scowl etched on her face. It was something that he could clearly see on the faces of the other three. "What's all this that we heard and saw?!"

Tempting his luck, Naruto decided to try to an escape tactic. "What did you heard and saw?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Naruto!"

An escape tactic which failed epically.

Yugao then looked at him with such a sad expression on her face, that it made Naruto visibly flinch. "Naruto…" She addressed him in a soft voice, while holding a delicate face. "Do we mean nothing to you anymore?"

"Wh-What?!" Naruto stammered back at the question, as if he had been punched in the gut. "Don't say that! You girls are one of my few precious people! You girls are my childhood friends!"

He didn't know why, but the moment he uttered the word friends, all four women gave out visible flinches.

It was a bit unfortunate for the four beauties, but even with the added experience of his previous life, Naruto was still as dense as a brick when it came to recognizing a woman's feeling.

The proof of which was how oblivious Naruto was to his sister's and mother's feelings during the first half of his previous life. It literally took his mother raping the hell out of him to realize how they felt towards him.

Anko held a sad smile, as she looked down at the ground with a soft look. "But it certainly looks like those three women had replaced the four of us in your life."

Naruto held back a frustrated sigh that threatened to come out. "Look, no one is going to-"

"So this is why we couldn't find you. Some harlots dared to kidnap our husband!"

At the sudden intrusion of a voice, Naruto turned around to see Himari, along with Homuri and Kaguya, standing there with an angry look.

_'__Give me a break!'_ Naruto screamed out in his mind, as he saw how this entire situation had turned out to be the worst possible scenario. _'Can't I have one peaceful moment in my life!'_

With an exhausted face, Naruto turned towards Himari. "Himari, please don't make the situation-"

"Husband?" Hana said with her narrowed eyes, as she glared at the Hyuuga ancestor. "We have known him since his childhood. And as far as I know, he had never married anyone."

"Our bond and marriage transcends beyond this life." Homuri stated to the four Konoha women calmly, though there was a hint of steel in her voice, as she viewed all four of them like they were some kind of competition.

"Then flash news for you," Anko came up with her devil may cry attitude, as she didn't look the least bit intimated by the Priestess of Six Paths. "We don't care what you did in your previous life, because what matters is the current life!"

"…You are starting to irritate me." Kaguya also joined the frame, while wearing an annoyed expression on her face. Her possessive attitude was resurfacing, as she saw how these four women were interested in her son.

Naruto looked at the proceedings with a detached look on his face. As he saw that both sides were unwilling to back down from their bickering, he let out a resigned sigh. "I don't even have the luxury of saying 'Mommy' in such a situation." He mumbled to himself, while glancing at Kaguya as an emphasis for his remark.

As he saw the heated argument between his mother, sisters and his childhood friend, he couldn't help but think on how emotionally fragile both the parties must be. While his lovers from his previous life had indeed gone through the trauma of him dying once, it was his four childhood friends that needed the attention right now.

He knew how they must be feeling right now. After all, he had also gone through his fair share of experiencing the fear of no longer being important to his precious people. The fact that these four Konoha beauties never allowed him to feel such a thing, when it came to them showed how much they cared for him. And now, it was his turn to return the favor.

"Enough!" He shouted out, causing the entire argument between the two groups to come to a halt. When he saw that they were not going to continue any time soon, he continued. "Homuri, Himari, Kaguya. The three of you should go back to my apartment. I will meet you there after I finish talking with these four."

The three Ootsutsuki women seemed to protest this decision, as they held their ground.

Kaguya seemed to be the first one to voice her protest. "Sochi-koi, you can't expect us to leave you with these harlots! They can-"

"It's my order!" Naruto roared out, as he held a furious look for the first time in a long while. "Or are you telling me that you three no longer heed to my words!"

His three lovers were reduced to stunned silence, as they held shocked expressions on their visages. After which, they backed down from their protest with hesitating looks.

"We understand, Naru-koi." Homari said softly, as both Himari and Kaguya mirrored her expression. Even though they didn't like leaving the man they loved with some other women, they had to follow his words.

Weird as it may sound, Naruto's words were law in the Ootsutsuki family.

After watching his mother and sisters going away to his apartment, Naruto turned back towards his childhood friends.

"Anko." He called out to the woman. When he gained the attention of said woman, he continued, "Let's continue our talk in your apartment."

The four women didn't say anything in response, as they silently agreed on his decision.

* * *

**Anko's apartment**

The apartment was still the same as he remembered. He reminisced the times when he used to be brought here. Not just here, but to the homes of his other three friends. Particularly at events like his birthday.

His four childhood friends always went out of their way to ensure that he never felt lonely. And he couldn't be less thankful for it.

As they sat in couches and chairs in a round formation against each other, Naruto wondered on how to start this conversation.

He then decided to give it a try. "So…how are you girls?!"

Naruto felt himself wincing at his own pathetic try.

Anko snorted when she heard her crush's words. "If that is your attempt at starting this conversation, then you are failing spectacularly, whisker-chan."

Naruto merely gave a sheepish grin to all those present there, to which all of them released exasperated sighs at Naruto's goofiness. Though, inwardly, Naruto felt himself sighing in relief, when he heard Anko's nickname for him. It at least meant that she was not overly furious with him.

"At least you are still the same." Yugao said with a fond smile, as she looked at Naruto. The action made Naruto blush a little in embarrassment, but she didn't pay heed to it, as slowly a forlorn expression appeared on her face. "But it seems that's not the case with us…as it looks like we have been replaced."

"That again!" Naruto groaned out, as he heard the same remark from the street, where they had been conversing. "Just why do you girls think like that?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Naruto-kun?" Hana stated with a sad expression. "We are no longer needed in your life. Those three women seem to be more important to you than we are."

Whatever retort Naruto had in his mind died down in his throat, when he thought on those words.

It might be true that the three Ootsutsuki women were important to him. As Naruto Ootsutsuki, those three were the only women in his life, and he had never needed anyone else. They were his entire world.

But that was no longer the case. He was Naruto Uzumaki now. And, in this life, these four women had their importance to him. In a much more deeper level than he had thought.

"That's where you are wrong." Naruto's whisper carried across the whole room, making all the four women widen their eyes in shock at his words. "Those three are important to me. There's no doubt about that. But…you girls are also as much important to me."

"Naruto…" Anko whispered, while feeling her eyes brim with tears at his words. Her three companions were also in the same state.

Naruto smiled softly at them, as he reminisced on all the times these four girls had been there for him. When the whole village had shunned him, leaving him isolated, these four had been the ones to comfort him back to his cheerful state. Something that not even Sandaime Hokage, his foster grandfather, had been able to do.

"My childhood was filled with the burden of the ostracism of this whole village. I often associated my childhood with that of darkness." He then felt a faint smile coming to lips, as he looked at all the four girls with a fond smile. "But there had always been a shimmer of light in that darkness...and that light was the four of you."

At once, all four women gasped slightly as they heard the heartfelt words of the boy for whom they were starting to fall.

"It was because of you four that I escaped from falling into the unending depths of the darkness in my life. It's because you four were the light of my life." He felt his mind going haywire with the level of emotion he currently had. These four women in this life meant as much to him, as the three Ootsutsuki women in his previous life. And he couldn't afford to lose them. "Please don't take away that light from me." His voice, despite his control, was starting to crack up. "Please don't take away the light of my life. I need you all, because you all are still important to me!"

The room remained silent for few seconds, before Anko stood up from her place, and walked over to him.

"Anko?" Naruto questioned her in confusion, as he saw her standing in front of him.

"That was the final strike you could land upon me, Naruto." She said with a tearful smile, as his remarkable words still rang in her head.

"Final what?" Naruto asked dumbly, while trying to understand her words. But, his eyes soon widened in shock.

The reason for this was because Anko had engulfed his lips with her own in a kiss, while snaking her arms around his neck in a lovers embrace. His whole mind had been reduced to mush, as Anko passionately continued her kiss. After a few moments, she slowly retracted herself from him.

Just when he thought that it was over, he was once again engulfed into another kiss, this time by the courtesy of Kurenai. And this process continued, until Yugao and Hana also got their fair share.

A dumbfounded Naruto tried to compute the event that transpired right now, as he sat idly at his seat. He had so many questions swirling through his mind, that he found his head revolving slightly. But, of all the questions he had to ask, he decided to ask the dumbest of all. "Um, aren't you girls jealous of each other at what happened right now?" He then lowered his head, while mumbling to himself. "Not that I understand women even after all this time."

Hana smiled a bit brightly at him. "We couldn't get jealous of each other, Naruto-kun." She then held a fond look on her face, as if recalling a good memory. "Not when we know that you have given equal attention to all four of us since our childhood."

Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment, when he received equal loving looks from all four women. But he also inwardly sighed in relief at the way things have turned out.

At least all was well for the moment.

* * *

It had been some peaceful days, since the eventful day of invasion, along with his emotional confrontations with his lovers from his past life, and also his childhood friend. Since that day, he had taken extra measure in avoiding the possibility of both the groups meeting each other again. After all, he had been quite concerned over the health of his four childhood friends after their face off with the three Ootsutsuki women.

He sometimes worried if his mother and sisters would take extreme measures in their possessiveness over him.

That aside, he had taken up to strengthening his body to new levels, so that he could handle the pressures of his godly powers. It had even yielded the results, with his body being top conditioned to the level of shinobi monsters like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Training with three goddesses like Himari, Homuri and Kaguya does produce results like that. His training had continued in the newly formed Uzumaki mansion, close to the Hokage monument. It was an ultra sized mansion, that sprung up out of nowhere in a barren land that existed there.

The wonders of the Rinnegan.

But so far, even with all the training he had gone through, he just couldn't summon up his powers like he had done a few days ago at the battlefield. And the frustration over this was being clearly shown.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed out loud, as he jumped back from his position, and panted in exhaustion at his failed attempt to bring out his powers at full strength.

Kaguya, who had been his opponent so far, stood opposite to him, with no clear signs of exhaustion. She looked as if she was taking a walk in the park.

"You need to rest, Naru-koi." Homuri said in a concerned tone. Naruto had been quite relentless in his training to regain his former glory. Even thought the results were tremendous so far, Homuri, along with her mother and sister, worried over his state of health, which he constantly pushed to the edge in his training.

"This is useless." Naruto muttered to himself, as he tried to regain his breathing. "I can't summon my powers like before. I need a real life situation to be pushed to the edge, if I have to re-summon my powers."

These training, even though useful for his Shinobi skills, didn't provide him the edge that would make his godly powers resurface again. He needed real life experience now, if he wanted to re-summon his powers.

"There is a way…" Homuri whispered in an extremely low voice. Though, there was a clear hesitation in her tone. Quite understandable, considering the fact that her idea could put her husband in danger.

"And what's that?" Naruto perked up with an interested look. Kaguya and Himari too turned their attention towards the Rikudou Nisou.

"I have been keeping an eye on all the events across the shinobi world as a faint chakra transmigrant till my revival. And I know of one such event that would give you the edge." Her voice then showed a clear sign of hesitation, as if she herself didn't want to say this. "You could…You could join the civil war that's going on in Mizu no kuni."

"Homuri!" Himari cried out in outrage, while showing her disagreement to her sister's words. "Are you trying to send our husband to a war in his power stripped state?!"

"You don't need to remind me that always." Naruto muttered out in a moody tone.

Others ignored his words, as they all conversed among themselves. Kaguya was visibly scowling at Homuri for even suggesting something like sending her beloved son to a war, when he didn't even have access to his powers.

"It not like I like it!" Homuri defended herself against her sister and mother. "But even you have to agree that he needs his powers back. That way we won't have to worry over his safety, if he regained his powers."

Both Himari and Kaguya remained silent at her words. They both knew what Homuri said was right, but their hearts were unwilling to accept this fact. They had already lost Naruto once. They couldn't afford to do so twice.

"It's decided." Naruto suddenly intervened, with a commanding tone in his voice. "I'm going to Mizu no Kuni to participate in this civil war. It has its own upsides, with the prominent being that I could have the chance of re-summoning my powers back. The fact that if all turns out well, then Konoha could gain an ally in the form Kirigakure no sato."

"But that Senju would protest your decision." Himari reminded him of this fact. While she was still reluctant to send Naruto off to a war, she just couldn't go against his decision. "You can't go out of this village without her permission…Not without being labeled as a missing nin."

"I know." Naruto replied with a smirk. A smirk, that told of untold amount of mischief. "Which is why when I would go out of this village, I would be dumping the blame on Jiraiya."

All three women there blinked in confusion, before looking at him curiously. "How?" They chorused in unison.

"I have a plan." He replied with his smirk never leaving his face. He then turned towards Kaguya. "I might need your help in this, Ka-hime."

Blinking in surprise at his request, Kaguya nodded back at him in consent.

* * *

**Near Konoha's Hotspring**

Jiraiya perversely giggled to himself, at the sight of naked women in the hot spring, as he hid himself on the branch of a tree.

Konoha really was producing good material for him these days.

"Hey Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya almost jumped out of his place at the voice, before looking down to see Naruto standing below him with his raised eyebrows.

While thumping his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart, Jiraiya glared at his godson. "Don't scare me like that brat!" After a few calm breathes, he once again glanced at the blonde, this time a bit curiously. "What do you need Naruto?"

"Just come down, and I will tell you."

Raising a visible eyebrow in confusion, Jiraiya conceded, as he jumped down from the branch to land in front of Naruto. "Now tell me what is it?"

Naruto released a big sigh, before he produced a document out of his pocket. "Can you sign on this paper?"

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Jiraiya took the document into his hand, before going through it. By the time he was finished, his eyes were narrowed, as he looked at Naruto. "What's the meaning of this Naruto? Who wants to go out of the village on my responsibility?"

Naruto ducked his head down a little, as he showed a blush that was clearly staining his cheeks. "Um…It's for a kunoichi." He weakly mumbled in a low tone.

"Kunoichi?" Jiraiya blinked in confusion, before he got a good look at the way Naruto was behaving at the moment. He felt a grin threatening to widen on his face. "Hohoho, you got hooked with some Kunoichi in this village. Having an affair behind your mother's and sister's back." He said to his godson, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him.

Naruto rubbed his neck with an embarrassed look on his face. "Yeah…something like that. And, you would also get a reward if you sign this paper."

"Reward." Jiraiya repeated with an interested look now dawning on his face, as he glanced down at the document in his hand.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded in affirmative. He then brought his face close to Jiraiya's ears, as if he was going to reveal the biggest secret of the century. "Apparently, there is an organization of a large number of Kunoichi of this village, who give reward to the ones who have done a favor to one of their member."

Jiraiya felt his eyes threatening to pop out of its socket, when he heard this. He then looked at Naruto as if he was talking about the Holy Grail. "You don't mean…"

Naruto then smirked at him in a superior manner. "Come with me, Ero-sennin. I will show you the place."

Jiraiya was a bit too eager in complying with Naruto's request.

* * *

"Isn't this the women's spa building?" Jiraiya asked curiously, as he looked at the said building. "Damn, this is one of the only building where I was unable to spy until now."

"And for a good reason too, Ero-sennin." Naruto said with a smile. "This is one of most tight packed building in the whole village, because the things that happen inside are something that no outsider is aware of." A smirk then appeared on his lips. "And you would get a mind-blowing reward, if you sign that paper."

Jiraiya gulped a bit in anxiety and excitement. "A-and what is this reward?"

Naruto put a hand on his chin, as he made a mock thinking pose. "Hmm, let me guess. A pleasant night filled with babes that you could only peek at up until now."

Jiraiya felt his eyes widening to impossible proportion, when he heard Naruto's answer.

"…Even consisting of a harem of fifteen to twenty kunoichi, who would give you all kinds of pleasure."

"I'll do it. I'll do it. I'LL DO IT!" Jiraiya shouted out, with his excitement at an all time high.

"Good." Naruto replied with a smile, as he tilted his head towards the document. "Then please sign the paper, while saying that 'I'm taking responsibility for this Konoha ninja going out of the village for a considerable time'."

Jiraiya frantically fumbled on the document, as he eagerly signed the document with full consent. After which, he gave the document back to Naruto, while wearing an excited grin.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction, as he went through the document. "Good." He then turned towards Jiraiya with a smile, as he took out a pass. "Here's your ticket to paradise, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya swiftly snatched the ticket into his hands, as he held it like it was the Holy bible. He then looked at the building in front of him with a massive grin. "Paradise, here I come!"

As Jiraiya entered the building, he probably never saw the mischievous smirk on Naruto's face.

* * *

As Jiraiya entered the building, he was greeted to the sight of a woman standing at the counter.

Damn, even the counter woman was a smoking babe. He was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"This is a valid pass." She then looked up at him, with a smile on her face. "Please enjoy your visit."

And, the moment for which he had been waiting for arrived, as the door opened up. With that, he was greeted to the sight of a true paradise.

Naked women. All around. And they were all the sexy Kunoichi of this village.

Jiraiya felt his eyes tearing up at the sight of the paradise in front of him.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama."

"You helped one of us. Now let us _help_ you."

Jiraiya felt a large grin tearing up his face, as he saw naked women all around, willing to pleasure him at moment's notice.

"This is true paradise!" He shouted out in a loud voice, as if he had been granted his biggest wish. "Now I'm going to eat you all up!"

It was when he said this, that something strange started to occur. The area around him distorted a bit, as the hair of all the women started to de-length to man's proportion.

And, to his growing confusion and horror, penis started to sprout out of the crouches of all the naked woman, as their breasts started to flatten to broad chest.

"…What the?"

Jiraiya stared at the scene in front of him with a pure horrified expression on his face, as right in front of his eyes, all the women had turned into men.

It was then that he found out that he was in the men's spa.

One of the men looked at Jiraiya with disgust in his eyes. "I never thought Jiraiya-sama was a gay!"

"And to think that he was a pervert who lusted after woman."

One of the men, who was a bit on the edge of femininity, looked at Jiraiya with a freakish grin. "To come here and shout that 'I'm going to eat you all!'…How _bold_ of you?" He said, while batting his eyelash, that made other men near him puke.

With each second that he had lived through this nightmare, Jiraiya's eyes continued to grow wider in horror, until he was unable to take it anymore.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

It was with a gasp that Jiraiya came out of the building of living nightmare. When he dared to glance back at the building he had been to just now, he noticed one major change in the hoarding over it.

_'__Men's spa?'_ Jiraiya voiced his confusion in his thought, as he read the sign on the hoarding. _'But when did I-'_

"JIRAIYA!"

Tsunade roar boomed across the whole village, as the mentioned Toad Sennin visibly shook at his place at the level of anger that was present in that call. He didn't know what he did wrong this time, but it was now recommended for him to flee from this place, if he didn't want to face his former teammate's wrath.

Sadly, luck was not on Jiraiya's side, as the female Hokage quickly caught up to the Toad Sennin, as she came running towards him. When she reached him, she stood in front of him with a furious look on her face.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted out in a furious tone. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Jiraiya forgot the momentary scare he had, as he blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about, Tsunade?"

"This!" While shouting out, Tsunade thrusted the document she had in her hand towards Jiraiya.

With a frown of confusion, Jiraiya scanned through the document he had in his hand. Quickly he realized that this was the same document Naruto had handed him to take his signature, with a visible difference of a change in the name of the Shinobi in it.

It was then that Jiraiya realized that not only had he been fooled by Naruto into signing his legal departure from this village, but he was also epically pranked concerning the secret Kunoichi organization.

Slowly crumbling the document into his hand, Jiraiya's face burned red with embarrassment, while shouting out to the whole village.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Naruto's ears twitched slightly, as if he had heard something, but he ignored it, as he glanced back at Kaguya, who had came to drop him off to Mizu no kuni.

Who needed travelling, when you could teleport from one end of the world to another.

"Thanks, Ka-hime." Naruto said to her with a smile. "You can go now go back to Konoha."

For the first time in a long while, Kaguya gave a visible pout, as if she was trying to resist the decision. "Please let me stay with you, Sochi-koi."

Naruto shook his head in slight exasperation, before closed his face towards her, and gave her a breathtaking kiss.

After few moments of their kiss, Naruto retracted back with a smile on his face. "Now you would go back, wouldn't you?"

A bit satisfied by the kiss, Kaguya slightly nodded. "Please take care." She bid her goodbye in a concerned tone.

Naruto nodded back. "I will." He reassured her with his smile.

Nodding at his reassurance, she vanished away from the place, as if she had never been here in the first place.

Releasing a sigh, Naruto turned towards the location of the camp, where rebel's faction resided. According to Homuri, they had the visible chance at victory. Of course, if you include him into the equation.

Naruto released a sigh, before he started walking. "Bloody mist, here I come."

* * *

Mei Terumi, who was an exceptional auburn haired beauty with one of her hair bang covering her right eye, didn't know what to do in such a situation, as she sat in her chair. In front of her stood a young man with blonde hair, who claimed that he had come to help her faction. While any help to her force was indeed a boon, she also couldn't help but be mindful of the fact that this guy could be a spy.

She was brought of her musing by Ao's voice.

"Just how do we know that you are not a spy?" Ao questioned in a crude tone, as he stared at the blonde haired man with his narrowed eyes. "Also, just who are you?"

Naruto scratched his head in a mild dilemma. "I don't exactly have any proof to convince you that I'm not a spy. But…I could at least tell you who I am." His posture then straightened a bit, as the noble and powerful aura from his previous life started to seep out of his body. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. I have been sent here on behalf of my village to assist you."

That last remark was obviously a lie. But they didn't need to know that.

Both the occupants of the camp widened their eyes, when they heard his name.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki!" Ao shouted out, as he held a baffled expression. "The one who single handedly defeated the combined army of Iwa and Oto!"

Naruto rubbed his neck, as a sudden embarrassed look came over him. "I might be…I guess." He said with a humble smile on his face.

Both the occupant now got enough proof that Naruto Uzumaki was not a spy. His feat had really spread across the whole elemental subcontinent. A person, who is rumored to possess godly powers, didn't need shady tactics to defeat someone like them. Plus, his affiliation with Konoha helped his case too. Maybe that village silently decided to join the rebel side, by sending their one man army.

Mei calmed down from her stunned state, as she saw how humble Naruto was, and didn't even brag about his exceptional. It was actually cute to see him flustered over a rightful praise.

"My my," Mei now reverted back to her original personality, as she stared at Naruto with her half lidded eyes. "Powerful, humble and handsome. You are quite the mix, aren't you?" She purred out in the end in a sensual manner.

Naruto blushed at the way the rebel leader spoke to him. The fact that she was extremely beautiful didn't help the matter at all.

Even though he still held a critical look, Ao decided to welcome Naruto into their group. "It's good you have you on our side, Naruto-san." He said with a nod.

Naruto responded back with a smile. "Thank you, Ao-san."

Ao seemed as if he had more to say, as he continued, "As you can see, Mei-sama welcomes a man like you, even after all this time."

Mei froze a bit, when she heard Ao's words…in discreet packets. _'Mei-sama…man like you…after all this time.'_

Naruto sweat dropped a bit Ao's words. "I…see."

"Yes," Ao nodded to himself. "At this age, a man like you who is able to defeat an army, is needed at our side. I'm sure Mei-sama appreciates a man like you."

Mei, who had been silent all this time, felt her eyebrows twitching even more. _'At this age…Mei-sama appreciates a man like you.'_

For a woman of twenty one years of age like her, to be taunted on old age…

Unacceptable.

"Ao," Mei said in a chilling voice, as she glared at the said man. "Shut up, or I'll kill you."

Ao blanched back at her words. "W-What did I do?"

* * *

It had been few days since his inclusion into the rebel faction. While some were wary of him, others were in awe of his achievement and feats that he had accomplished, by defeating the combined army of Iwa and Oto.

It was during this time, that an important assignment came forward.

"Are you sure about this?" Mei asked for affirmative, which she gained from one of rebel faction member, who was standing in front of her.

"To concentrate heavy amount of bombs and weapons near our camp…" Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, as he thought on Yagura's, the fourth Mizukage's motive. "They are definitely not taking half measures."

Mei sank back on her chair, as she held a contemplative look on her face. "We can't send a large group of our faction to take care of it. Yagura could take advantage of the shortage in our forces in our camp."

Naruto gained an idea. "Why don't we both go, and take care of this. Just the both of us, along with this guy who has seen this place." He said, while tilting his head in the direction of the one, who had reported to Mei about this whole weapon matter.

Mei held a thoughtful expression on her face, as she thought on this. "Maybe you are right." She consented to Naruto's idea. "In this manner, there wouldn't be shortage in our army. And we are both powerful enough to deal with this."

As they both agreed on this decision, they didn't notice the narrowing of the eyes of the third person in the camp.

* * *

As Naruto, along with Mei, stood at a place with slight vegetation there, they both held confused expressions on their visage.

"Where is the weapon concentration?" Mei asked, as she looked around the area, as if searching for a clue on the said weapons. "Isn't this the right place?"

"Hey, aren't you the one…" Naruto turned to look at the person who had brought them here, only to see him edging away from them, while already having covered large distance.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed out, which brought the attention of Mei, who was facing the other way. He then turned towards the auburn haired beauty. "Mei! We had a traitor among us!"

Mei felt her lone visible eye widening, before her head snapped towards the now former rebel shinobi, who had distanced himself from them.

"Y-You bastard!" Mei shouted out, as she felt the stung of one of her own shinobi betraying her.

They were not given the chance to say anything else, as the area was quickly filled with a smoke that engulfed them.

"Wh-What the?" Mei said, while trying to see through the smoke. But, she quickly felt her body going limp, as she dropped down to the ground. The effects of the smoke, which was obviously a poisonous gas, were clearly starting to act up.

Naruto dropped down to his knees, as he tried to control his rapidly failing body. _'What the hell?!'_ He screamed in his mind, as he tried to regain his body functions. _'A jinchuriki like me should be unaffected by the poisonous gas!'_

After this whole event transpired, many shinobi came out of their hiding, as they grouped around the traitorous rebel shinobi.

"You must be thinking that a Jinchuriki like you should be unaffected by this. Isn't that right, Naruto Uzumaki?" A shinobi taunted him from a distance, while holding a victorious smirk.

"We know all about your Jinchuriki status." Another stated, as he looked down at him. "But sadly for you, this gas also affects a Jinchuriki like you."

"It's the end for both of you." The one who had betrayed both him and Mei stated in a victorious tone. "With the death of both of you, rebel faction would surely crumble down."

"Damn it." Naruto mumbled weakly to himself, as he tried to regain his control over his body. But no matter how he tried, he felt his body slowly going limp.

"Naruto…" Mei called out to him in a defeated tone, as she tried to use all her strength to crawl towards him.

"Mei!" Naruto yelled out, as with difficulty, he closed the distance between himself and the rebel leader. After much difficulty, he succeeded in his endeavor, as he held the weakened body of Mei in his arms.

"Naruto," She looked at him with a vulnerable expression on her visage. "We might not make it from here."

Naruto was quite shaken up by the vulnerable look on Mei's face. He had always thought of her as a strong woman. And now, for her to wear such an expression just felt wrong. "Don't say that, Mei. There might be a way out of this."

Mei smiled sincerely at him, as with all her strength, she raised her hand to rest it on his cheek. "You are a good man, Naruto. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"…Mei?" Naruto asked with a frown, as he thought on how defeated she looked now.

"Which is why, let me have my first kiss with you, before I could die."

Naruto felt his eyes widen at her, as he opened his mouth to chastise her on giving up so easily. But no words escaped his mouth, as it had been engulfed by the lips of one Mei Terumi. Her tongue penetrated into his mouth, as it tried to explore every corner of his mouth.

For Mei, this was a blissful moment, as she enjoyed her first kiss. It fact that it was with someone like Naruto made it all the more sweet.

Naruto felt his whole body freeze up, as his mouth was being savored by the auburn haired beauty in his arms. He felt his blood boiling up, while feeling something trying to come to the surface. An unusual warmth spread from his soul to his whole body, as he felt a familiar sensation.

A sensation of being complete again.

As his kiss ended with Mei, his eyes were glowing with an untold amount of power.

"Naruto?" Mei questioned at the sudden change of demeanor and power level in Naruto. Though it frightened her a bit, it also excited her in way she had never experienced before.

Naruto glanced at Mei with his glowing eyes, before smiling down warmly at her. "Don't worry Mei. We will get out of this safely." His eyes then closed for a bit, before opening back to reveal his Rinnegan in all its glory. "I will save you."

Mei looked at entranced at his eyes, as a blush slowly crept up on her face at his words. "Naruto…"

He then shifted his gaze to glare at all the opponents that were standing in front of him, as his Rinnegan eyes glowed with unholy amount of power. "You pests are going to pay for this mishap."

"I can't believe it!" One Kiri shinobi shouted out, as he stared at Naruto with a frightened expression. "The rumors were true!"

"Oh my god! This guy really has the Rinnegan!"

"I-I don't want to face him!"

But it was bit too late for them, as Naruto held out his hand in front of them, with his power visbly swirling around him. Then, in a massive jerk, a huge funnel of blue energy originated from him that spread throughout the whole area, while engulfing all the enemy shinobi in its path.

When all of it ended, no trace of those shinobi was left behind. It was as if they were wiped away from the face of the earth.

Mei held an amazed and astounded look on her face, as she saw all that transpiring in front of her eyes. She then turned towards Naruto with a flabbergasted expression. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Naruto gazed at the ground with his narrowed eyes, as his Rinnegan eyes faced away. Even though he willfully vanished his powers away this time, he could feel his powers once again disappearing into the depths of his soul.

"It's complicated." He replied back to Mei's remark, as he contemplated on what the trigger to his power was.

All this week, he had been unsuccessfully trying to bring out his power that he wielded in his previous life. The powers that made him a god. But, in the end, all he was able to do was filter a mere tiny fraction of that power. It was minute, compared to what he had at disposal.

It was as if the powers had a subconscious mind, that came out, when certain conditions were met or a trigger was activated. Just what that trigger was, left him quite confused. The last time he had been able to activate his powers were after…

Naruto felt his eyes threatening to go into his hairline, when he realized one important fact. The last time he had been able to activate his power was when he had gone through his steamy moments with his mother and sister.

And now, at the face of the death, he shared an intimate moment with Mei, which activated his powers.

_'__No way.'_ Naruto thought to himself dryly, as he realized just what the trigger was. In his past life, his chakra had been so familiar with the sexy moments with his mother and sisters, that it basically defined itself after that concept. And now, it seemed that it activated itself on such moments again. No matter how dumb, crazy and weird it may sound, it was the truth.

The exposure to sexiness and intimacy was the trigger for his power.

When Naruto realized this fact, he felt himself involuntarily uttering one word, that basically defined his current life.

"Fuck."

* * *

**There. That's the second chapter for you.**

**Now this is the Harem:**

**Kaguya**

**Homuri**

**Himari**

**Kurenai**

**Yugao**

**Anko**

**Hana**

**Mei**

**That's it. No more, no less. No amount of coaxing would make me change this. As this harem is already of 8 women, I think I'm already treading thin ice. I don't want the character interaction to jumble up with too many harem. So, there it is for you guys.**

**Now, with the release of this chapter, I'm going to delete the fic 'The Child of Prophecy'.**

**If you liked this chap, then please leave your review.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
